


Zeros, Ones and Cum

by tattooeddevil



Series: College AU [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Cybersex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim teaches Tomo everything he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zeros, Ones and Cum

_You have no idea how badly I want to bend you over that desk and blow your mind._  
  
Tomo feels his face flush deep red at the words beaming from his laptop’s screen. He hesitates, not sure how to respond.  
  
 _I love it when you blush._  
  
He ducks his head and feels his face burn a little heavier.  
  
 _I love knowing how far down it goes too._  
  
He knows he should type up a reply, but he’s not sure what to say exactly. He sucks at dirty talk, never mind in a full lecture hall surrounded by at least a hundred other students.  
  
 _What are you doing?_  
  
Okay, so he  **really**  sucks at dirty talk.  
  
 _You can’t see, but I am rolling my eyes. Sarcastically. I’m **trying**  to have cyber-sex with you, doofus!_  
  
 _Sorry…_  
  
 _No worries, I’ll just do it without you._  
  
Tomo looks up at that, his eyes seeking out and finding his boyfriend sitting at the other end of the back row, one of his hands slowly sliding up his thigh to his crotch, gaze trained on his screen. His eyes fly back to his own screen.  
  
 _It would be so much sexier to do this together, but if you’re not up for it…_  
  
His fingers feel numb when he types up his quick reply.  
  
 _No! No… I’m in._  
  
God, did he really type that? He’s in? He’s not even sure what he’s in  **for**! He glances to his right again in time to see Tim press the palm of his hand to his crotch.  
  
 _Fuck Tome, come on then._  
  
Glancing at Tim again, he gathers up all his courage to move his hand to hover just over his crotch.  
  
 _Yeah, do it. Touch yourself Tome, come on._  
  
Tomo quickly scans the lecture hall, but everyone is staring at the professor and he is sitting at the last row in the back, no one but his boyfriend that can see him.  
  
 _Fuck, feels good. Fucking hot doing this. Come on, do it._  
  
He looks at Tim again, whose hand is now in his pants, moving slowly. Tomo flushes anew, knowing exactly what Tim is doing to himself.  
  
 _Just pretend it is me touching you. Pretend it is my hand wrapped around your cock, slowly jacking you, just the way you like it._  
  
He hesitantly presses his palm against his cock, which is quickly getting with the program.  
  
 _That’s it Tome, rub yourself._  
  
Doing just that, Tomo bites back the moan threatening to escape at the delicious pressure. He can’t help but fumble his jeans open immediately, sliding his hand inside his boxers to wrap his warm hand around his cock.  
  
 _God, this feels good. Having a hard time keeping quiet Tome._  
  
 _You’re insane…_  
  
 _You love it. Stroke yourself Tome, just like I do. Squeeze your cock a little, do that little twist I always do to get you off. God, I’m already leaking, fuck you make me so hot._  
  
Tomo stifles a groan and slides down a little in his seat, opening his legs to get a better grip on himself. He can almost hear Tim breathing the words on screen into his ear, making him even harder.  
  
 _Damn it Tim, I can’t believe I’m doing this!_  
  
 _It’s good though, isn’t it?_  
  
 _It is… Fuck, it’s SO good Tim._  
  
He glances at Tim again, watches as Tim wiggles around a little before pulling down his jeans and boxers so he can get his cock out properly. He has to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning loudly.  
  
 _I’m pretending it is your hand on me, Tome. Your long, hot fingers stroking me. My precum smearing your palm, making the slide easier and wetter._  
  
He closes his eyes for a second, savoring the feeling Tim’s words have on him. When he opens them again, Tim has typed up more filth, riling him up even more.  
  
 _I’m imagining your lips around my cock, sucking me good and hard. God, I love the image of you on your knees, letting me fuck your mouth. Your mouth is made to suck my cock Tome._  
  
Fuck, does Tim have any idea what his words do to Tomo? He casts a nervous glance around the lecture hall again, but no one is paying them any attention. The professor is droning on about something, Tomo can’t quite remember what class they are actually in.  
  
 _Fuck Tim, don’t say things like that. You know what that does to me._  
  
 _I do. It makes you all hot and shivery. You love it when I talk dirty, arouses you even more. How about I tell you what I want to do to you when we get home? That I want to throw you on the couch and strip you down slowly. That I want to kiss and lick every inch of your body before I turn you over and eat you out._  
  
Tomo manages to keep his groan inside. Just. Instead, he types it out.  
  
 _FUCK YOU Tim! Shit, you’re a bastard._  
  
Heat pools in his belly, the tell tale sign of his orgasm approaching. He speeds his hand up, smearing his precum down his shaft. He cups his balls with his other hand and squeezes in time with the slide of his hand.  
  
 _I’ll open you up with my tongue before I fuck you hard. You’ll beg me to let you come. Will you beg me Tome?_  
  
Tomo nods dumbly before realizing he needs to type. Before he gets a chance though, his webcam flickers on, showing Tim’s flushed face.  
  
 _Beg me then. Come on, beg me._  
  
He watches Tim’s lips form the words that are on his screen silently. Tim’s eyes flutter closed every few seconds, a sign he is close too. Tomo quickly presses a button to engage his webcam and mouths the words to Tim.  
  
Please Tim. Please let me come. Please.  
  
His entire body tenses, ready to blow when he gets Tim’s go ahead. He’s not sure how long he can hold it back, but he will. He’ll take everything Tim offers, do everything he says.  
  
He watches Tim close his eyes and bite his bottom lip. A quick glance to his side tells him Tim’s other hand is between his legs, probably fingers deep inside his ass. When he glances back at his screen, he barely catches Tim’s “come”.  
  
His orgasm hits him hard, curling his toes in his boots. He throws his head back and an arm over his face. He bites his arm  **hard**  to muffle his groans, feeling his balls tighten and his release hit his wrist and hand. Flushing beet red, he jerks his head up and checks the lecture hall. Nothing. No one noticed a damn thing. His eyes fly back to Tim just in time to see his body go rigid before Tim flops half over his desk and comes silently.  
  
He closes his eyes on a silent sigh and sags back in his chair to catch his breath. When he feels something hit the side of his head he opens his eyes to find Tim on his screen, licking his fingers clean and a simple message in his message box.  
  
 _Let’s skip the rest of class._


End file.
